love within
by genuine-freak
Summary: hwoaOC, steveOC two girls enter the tournement late and as they struggle their way through the tournement will they also find friends and love? rated for their bad mouths :P


love within

i know this story will probably be crap but bare with me and give me tips on how to improve it please...i will never get better if i don't know what i'm doing wrong thankies.

chapter 1: late entries

lemina sat on the windowsill of the room her and sarah had rented in the hotel; the king of iron fist tournement 5 had already begun but sarah and herself had still been too weak and had to continue training

**(flashback)**

"the mishima zaibatsu has officialy stated that it will be hosting the king of iron fist tournement 5 next week" the TV blared into the dojo, the whole room erupted in applause, apart from two girls who looked bitter "we're gonna miss it!" hissed a girl with red hair tied into two buns with three hair spikes poking out of each one "we're too weak...we could always wait til next time" muttered a blonde haired girl, her hair tucked underneath a headscarf "but sarah this was our big chance!","we'll just have to miss it lemina" there was a pause "unless, sarah in the rule book does it say anything about late entries?" sarah flicked through the thick blue book "no" lemina grinned "we'll make history then, we'll be strong enough soon"

**(end flashback)**

lemina sighed 'we can do this!' she thought; she looked over at sarah who was sleeping on the double-bed, her blonde hair spread out over a pillow, lemina had seen her face: contorted in anger, furrowed in thought and even filled with sadness but this was a rare moment when it was peaceful and lemina allowed herself a small smile at her closesest friend to date as she slept, lemina turned her face to the sky where the moon shone brilliantly 'it's so bright tonight' lemina thought.

someone else who was watching the moon was hwoarang, but in quite different circumstances; he was leaning on his bike, a beer in his hand and stood outside a bar all because he was waiting for his...what to call him? friend? no they weren't _friends_, allies? nah they fought against one another not _with_ each other, associate...yes that fitted nicely, he was waiting for his associate steve to come out after he had finished going to the loo; eventually steve wandered out and gave hwoarang a wink "heya we goin then?" steve was always very loud, hwoarang hadn't actually figured out why yet "yes steve we are, get on then" steve got onto the back of hwoarang's moterbike and they rode off into town.

**next morning**

sarah woke to a knocking on the door "sarah would you get that?" lemina's voice tomboyish and rough came in from the bathroom, 'she's showering? wow something new' she chuckled to herself and got up, she walked to the door, in her underwear she used as nightwear, and opened it; a man stood there with a long ponytail, wearing a cops shirt and trousers with breaches (all black) she suddenly noticed she was in her underwear "argh!" she screamed "oh my-!" he yelled, she hid behind the door "i'm so sorry" she heard him say; she grabbed lemina's long leather jacket, put it on and zipped it up, once done she sauntered around the door to meet their visitor, she cleared her throat "sorry about that" she murmered nervously "can i help you?" she tried to redeem herself "erm, yes i'm leiutenet lei wulong of hong kong police" 'uh-oh what the hell has lemina done this time?' sarah thought anxiously "i'm asking around because someone saw him enter here, have you seen this man" he showed her a picture of a man with short dark brown hair, brown eyes with a medium slim face and wearing a white shirt and a pair of jeans; she looked hard but hadn't seen anyone like him since they'd arrived "no i haven't sorry lieutenent" lei wulong nodded "that's ok, thanks anyway" she waved him off and shut the door; she took off lemina's jacket and was about to go back to bed when she stopped dead, the shower was off but lemina hadn't come out and it was fataly quiet in there.

sarah crept towards the door careful not to make a sound, then just as she got there she opened the door, there stood the man from the picture and he was holding a knife to lemina's throat "ok put the knife down" sarah stated keeping her cool "you're not in a pesition to make demands" he pulled lemina's head back a bit further for emphasis, sarah was not unnerved by this she simply looked at lemina who nodded ever so slightly; sarah did a backflip kicking the knife right out of the guy's hands, lemina then brought her foot up and smack down into his crotch then she turned round to give him a roundhouse punch knocking him out "thanks, close call that one" sarah smiled and nodded "no problem" sarah changed into her red shirt and dungerees (left down at one side) and she didn't forget her tie (yellow and blue striped), and lemina changed into her blue jeans (with belt and chain), red and gray striped shirt with her black ond orange, sleevless, hooded biker jacket over the top; lemina did her hair and slipped her goggles (none see through lenses) round her neck "lets go"; sarah and lemina left the hotel and as they stepped outside sarah noticed lei looking quite wretched "lets make this coppers day" muttered sarah, lemina nodded "um, lieutenet lei?" he looked up "yes?" sarah was about to speak again when lemina stepped in "we found your guy, he threatened my life and right now he is laying unconcious on our bathroom floor" he stared "is this a joke?" sarah shook her head "we're deadly serious!" he called a team and they ran up the stairs "that was fun" muttered lemina, she pulled on her goggles and they both got on her motorbike and sped away.

Lemina and sarah walked through the doors of the main king of iron fist tournement 5 areana and went straight to the front desk "we'd like to put in entries for the tournement" the woman at the desk smiled "your too late" lemina grinned and nodded at sarah "actually..." sarah took a deep breath, she'd memorised all the rules of the tournement "according to rule number 148 chapter 12 section 6: any person who wishes to compete even if the event has begun may compete as long as they have filled in a fighters form" lemina smirked at their victory and the woman scowled "fine, fighters forms?" they handed over their forms "ok...sarah and lemina" she typed up something on her computer "welcome to the king of iron fist tournement 5, late comers" they shook her hand and were given keys to their rooms right next to each other; "told 'ya we'd get in!" lemina grinned as they walked up to their rooms "ok, ok you were right; i'm gonna get changed and go to the gym downstairs" lemina stared at her "training? we've only just got here!" sarah raised her eyebrows "and? we're gonna need all the training we can get, we're against top names like: kazuya mishima, king, craig marduk and bryan fury!" lemina sighed "ok i get your point but i'm not training just yet" sarah nodded and opend the door to her room, walked in, got changed and walked out in her red stap belly-top and baggy black shorts; she went downstairs to the gym and began training almost immediatly.

steve decided after his breakfast he'd get some training done, so he changed into his white vest and UK flag shorts then headed to the gym; he got within 3 metres of the door and then he heard someone already in there training so he had a peek round the door to see who it was, to his astonishment he saw a girl with blond hair beneath a pirate-style headscarf wearing a red belly-top and black shorts, he may have lingered to long looking at her body because something was stirring up inside of him so he watched what she was doing, she was running on a treadmill, steve watched a single piece of sweat make it's way down her forehead, down her cheast, he quickly looked away, then he looked back at her and he leaned against the door frame and watched her run for a few seconds before she noticed him and backflipped of the treadmill before turning it off "how long have you been stood there?" she inquired her voice was gentle and delicate, soft like silk "about 2 minutes" how could he resist but to obey her, she raised an eyebrow "why were you watching me?" he wasn't sure what to say "i was about to train but i've never seen you around before so i was seeing how you fight" she smiled "well i'm sarah you are?" he walked towards her "steve, steve fox" she looked at his shorts "thank the lord i'm not the only brit around here" he stared at her "your british?" she smiled "yeah i was at cambridge before i came to japan to train in something different" his eyes widened "small world" he muttered "what?" her face creased in confusion "i went to your rival uni, oxford" her face broke into a grin "no way! wow! well i need help with my training care to help me?" 'would i fuck!' he was yelling in his head but only said "sure thing".

half an hour later they'd finished training and were changed, they were now walking out of the building and talking energetically when steve looked at his watch "my ride should be here soon" just then lemina walked over to sarah "heya, who's this?" sarah smiled "lemina this is steve fox" she turned to steve "steve this is my best friend lemina" steve smiled at her, suddenly the sound of a motorbike could be heard and the three of them walk through the doors to see a guy on a bike sat there grinning from ear to ear "that's a georgous bike!" yelled lemina staring at it as if it were god "you think so?" lemina looked at him a noticed that he was actually quite good-looking with orange hair and he had goggles on his head, he was wearing a hoodless, sleeveless orange and black biker jacket but his was more tight-fitting than lemina's, he also wore jeans with black strips on and belts tied round his legs, he had spurs on the boots he was wearing; "yeah i do! my shity thing's over there!" lemina pointed to her motorbike parked by a wall not far away, he looked at it "bad make, yamaha, which model is it?" lemina looked into his dark brown eyes and said "st3" the guy said "not bad model...just wrong bike" lemina laughed "who are you by the way?" she asked "i'm hwoarang, steve's-" steve but in "mate" hwoarang nodded "friend" he looked at her taking in everything about her "and you are?" lemina smiled "i'm lemina, late comer, and this is my friend sarah, also a late comer" hwoarang nodded "hey steve let's blow this taco stand, we have to get there by 12:30" steve nodded and got on hwoarang's bike "see you girls later!" and they rode away "dude!" sarah stared at her friend "a hot guy with a kawasaki ninja!" sarah laughed "and a hot friend too" lemina looked at her "you like steve then i take it?" sarah nodded "we were training not long ago" lemina rolled her eyes "sure you were, not something _else_" sarah pushed "sick minded freak" lemina just laughed "i wonder who we're fighting first."

sorry if this is too long just tell me what you thought was good/bad; all flames will be used to burn ganryu's sumo thong (ewwww) so yeah reviews are important if i am to continue this story, review please! thankies!

steve: you forgot the disclaimer

my god! your right! disclaimer: (for top) i don't own anything tekken belongs to namco and only the original characters are mine (oh and the fanfiction storyline, but yeah that's obvious)


End file.
